The stimulatory adrenocorticotropin (ACTH) on steroidogenic gene action of transcription in the adrenal cortex is mediated through a cAMP/PKA-dependent pathway. We have demonstrated that the ACTH/cAMP-stimulated transcription of the human CYP17 gene (hCYP17) requires mitogen-activated protein kinase phosphatase 1 (MKP-1), an inactivator of extracellular-signal-related kinases 1/2 (ERK1/2). In human adrenocortical H295R cells, MKP-1 is rapidly induced by ACTH/cAMP and PKA can phosphorylate MKP-1 in vitro. We have also shown that inhibition of ERK1/2 activation mimics the stimulatory effect of ACTH/cAMP on hCYP17 gene expression. We postulate that ERK1/2 constitutively phosphorylates steroidogenic factor 1 (SF-1) and that in response to ACTH/cAMP, MKP-1 acts to dephosphorylate ERK1/2, thereby increasing hCYP17 transcription. Our previous studies have also demonstrated that SF-1, p54nrb and polypyrimidine tract binding protein-associated splicing factor (PSF) form a complex that is essential for cAMP-dependent transcription of hCYP17. Further, we have demonstrated that the corepressor mSin3A and a histone deacetylase (HDAC) interact with this complex and repress hCYP17 transcription. We hypothesize that dephosphorylation of SF-1 results in dissociation of mSin3A and the HDAC from the complex and recruitment of coactivators. This proposal aims to characterize the functional significance of MKP-1 activation and SF-1 dephosphorylation in ACTH/cAMP-stimulated hCYP17 gene transcription. Further, we will determine the mechanism by which SF-1 is constitutively phosphorylated and examine how phosphorylation of SF-1 represses hCYP17 expression. Finally, we will determine how the SF-1/p54nrb/PSF complex interacts with each other and how this complex interacts with corepressors/coactivators to allow for repression/activation of hCYP17. Using both biochemical and molecular techniques, including reporter gene transfection assays, chromatin immunoprecipitation, phosphatase/kinase activity assays, and mass spectrometry, our findings will provide insight into the mechanism by which the ACTH/cAMP pathway and the MAPK signaling cascade interact to ensure biosynthesis of adrenal hormones to meet physiological needs in humans. [unreadable] [unreadable]